nacionalassocicaodetelevisaofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Void Hunters
Void Hunters é um projeto de jogo da RG¹ que está sendo desenvolvido no Porto Digital e na sede da Recife Gamers, com uma união de membros par criar o jogo como Luan Carliton ,Leirbag Ogam,Mantary Redearth,Sehlemmy Mustelo,Fernando Castelo Branco e entre outros. Será um jogo para a nova geração (ps4.xbox one) com gráficos que a empresa promete ser 'raro' quando se fala em jogos. Sinopse (contém spoiler) O ano é 2379. Senhoras e Senhores Deputados, a União perdeu a guerra. Difícil. Muito difícil. 514 anos atrás, Washington, DC caiu para os Connies. Muita coisa mudou desde então. Um muito grego, comprar-seu-próprio-family-membro estilo da escravidão foi legalizado em todo o mundo devido ao lobby do CSA, a França ea Rússia, em 2098. mais rápido do que a luz viagem foi inventado em 2256, e, sim, Magic Carpet Ride foi jogado como ela lançou nos céus noturnos de Cabo Canaveral. As nações da Terra, ainda dividido depois de todos esses anos, entrou para o Conselho Galáctico, pouco depois, em 2260. Eles imediatamente a, com a ajuda de outras espécies, colonizar o sistema solar todo o caminho para a Nuvem de Oort. O mundo no século 21 teve problemas com imigrantes de outros países. Agora, ele tem zero problemas com imigrantes de outros planetas, alguns dos quais não estão ainda tecnicamente vivo ou biológica. Neste ponto, os Big 10 nações, os países mais poderosos economicamente na Terra, já se espalhou até 40 anos-luz de fora. O Conselho Galactic tem permitido isso principalmente porque a maioria dos planetas ao redor da Terra foram bastante mal controlada pelo GC, e as Nações Unidas estavam contentes de assumir o controle desses planetas para eles. Claro, tudo isso empalidece em comparação com a importância da magia. Dos quais, existem dois tipos: tipo A e tipo B. Ambos os tipos de magia contam com o uso de energia de espírito, ainda mais se alguém tem um ancestral em sua linhagem que foi perceptível / famosos / forte o suficiente nos caminhos do tipo do usuário de magia para fornecer um espírito ancestral. Geralmente, eles são determinados pela personalidade do usuário. Embora nem sempre um ajuste perfeito, a personalidade do usuário é geralmente mais perto de um do que o outro. Alguns usuários de magia pode usar os dois tipos de magia, mas eles são muito raros e extremamente poderoso, muitas vezes referida como Type-S. Tipo-A e Tipo-B também são ambos mutualístico direcção um do outro. Isto significa que quando um tipo-Um usuário e um usuário do tipo-B estão na presença um do outro, eles recebem um impulso na magia, ainda mais se eles formam um contrato Espírito, no qual o tipo B torna-se um servo do Tipo A, um vínculo que só pode ser quebrada se quer 1) Ambos o contrato para ser quebrado, ou 2) o Tipo B rompe o contrato se. Mágicos de ambos os tipos, muitas vezes ir ao trabalho mercenário, trabalhando para vários governos, tanto dentro como fora do sistema Sol, em toda a galáxia. Os membros RP fará parte de uma dessas empresas de mercenários, os Void Hunters. Eles operam fora de sua base em Atlanta, e possui uma pequena nave FTL-capable chamado de Grey Goose, carinhosamente apelidado pelos amigos dos cavaleiros ea tripulação se como o Moby Dick, em conta que ele é branco e ninguém se preocupa em pintar de outra cor ou tinta sobre os arranhões. Ele carrega dois helicópteros de combate, bem como, e um Grizzly APC extensivamente modificado. Eles (os helicópteros) olhar vagamente como AH-60 Battlehawks. Como muitos desses navios mercenários, ele flutua e é submersível, capaz de até 40 nós na superfície a gravidade da Terra. Para trabalhos mais pesados, ele também pode levar caça pesado da empresa, uma modernizados AC-130. Porque no futuro, nada diz "Foda-se" como um AC-130. ''- Olá Olá Olá, bem-vindos ao meu mais novo, mais chique, mais longa 'OPD-ever RP' sempre, 'Void Hunters' , a RP seu RP poderia cheirar como. Este RP contará com mercenários, helicópteros, magia, a escravidão, as relações entre os escravos e seus proprietários, e um monte de missões com uma quantidade razoável de perigo''. dizia a propaganda. Assim, neste RP, você vai jogar como um Tipo A ou Tipo B mago, ou um escravo, um dono, ou de uma pessoa livre, sem um escravo ou mestre. Ser um ser humano é totalmente opcional; para fazer esta OP menor Não vou listar espécies disponíveis. Em vez disso, você pode vir até com sua própria espécie. Magia: 5. Magia: Oh boy, é isso que você queria saber , definitivamente. Existem três tipos de magia, Tipo A, Tipo B e Tipo-O. O tipo de uma mágica utilizações é determinada por dois factores. Personalidade e espíritos ancestrais. Personalidade geralmente afeta o quão poderoso o tipo de magia é, e pouco mais. Se alguém tem um Tipo-A Espírito Ancestral em sua linhagem, que será um tipo-Um mago, e se eles têm um Espírito Ancestral Type-B, serão Type-B. Magos Type-S resultar quando alguém tem um tipo A e um Espírito Ancestral Type-B em sua linhagem. Tipo A (type-A) Escreva-A magia é para os ambiciosos, aqueles que gostam de buscar desafios, aqueles que gostam de estar no controle da situação, a multitarefa. Eles gostam de controlar os outros, às vezes em graus perigosos (A maioria dos criminosos na sociedade moderna são usuários Type-A). Usuários do tipo A, muitas vezes procuram o caminho de menor resistência, a escolha de um objetivo que eles estão mais próximos de alcançar e usá-lo para chegar ao próximo objetivo. Eles estão calculando e manipuladora de certa forma, trabalhar a situação a seu favor. Escreva-A magia é poderosa, com longo alcance capacidades telepáticas, permitindo-lhes 'fantoche' (Leia-se: controle da mente) usuários tipo B-, muitas vezes várias ao mesmo tempo, desde que o usuário Type-B está em um Espírito Contrato com eles. O controle da mente é quebrável, no entanto, suficientemente forte e um de tipo B pode ser completamente imune a puppeting do Tipo-A. No de curto alcance, a magia toma a forma de, braços extensíveis que se tornam transparentes translúcido e opaco, dependendo de quanto a magia é colocar neles. No entanto, eles não podem atravessar objetos sólidos com espessura superior a 3,5 polegadas sem destruir a seção que entrou em contato com. Escreva-A magia é mais lento do que o tipo-B magia, e não pode queimar qualquer coisa, mas ambos os seus ataques de longo alcance curto e tem maior alcance do que o tipo-B. Tipo A-s são hidrocinético a um grau. Examples of Type-A ancestral spirits are Ghengis Khan, Marquis de Sade, Hernan Cortez, Francisco Pizarro, George S. Patton, William T. Sherman, and Erwin Rommel. Tipo B (type-B) Tipo B magia é para os humildes, aqueles que gostam de assumir desafios como eles aparecem, aqueles que gostam de deixar os outros controlar a situação daqueles que se concentrar em uma tarefa, faça direito, e fazê-lo bem. Eles não me importo de ser peões no jogo, enquanto eles têm controle sobre suas próprias ações, e desde que nada fica no caminho de seu objetivo. Usuários do tipo B tendem a ser honesto e de confiança, e muitas vezes ficam com raiva quando essa confiança é quebrada, e tornar-se furioso se eles são usados como meros "instrumentos". Eles são dedicados e humana para os seus adversários, como evidenciado pela forma como a sua magia funciona. Tipo B magia usa ultra-finas, fios mágicos para o ataque de longo alcance. Eles podem cortar carne e osso como um laserbeam, cauterização da ferida e desativando as terminações nervosas que entram em contato com. Ao contrário do tipo A magia, Tipo B-mágica é capaz de passar por edifícios e barreiras físicas sem danificar disse barreiras, e pode atacar em qualquer direção, não apenas line-of-sight. É uma simples questão de quanta energia espiritual é colocado nos fios. Ataques de curto alcance são limitados a corpo a corpo, facas e lâminas de energia mágica pura jorrando das mãos, entre os dedos, ou a partir dos cotovelos. Ambos os ataques de longa e de curto alcance pode ser utilizado para iniciar fogos, devido ao enorme calor gerado pela energia mágica entrar em contacto com o ar. Assim, eles são pyrokinetic a um grau. Exemplos de Espíritos Ancestrais tipo B incluem Robert E. Lee, Audie Murphy, praticamente qualquer soldado que foi cínico de sua causa (Mas lutou qualquer maneira), Thomas More, e Leopold von Sacher-Masoch.